1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ear-hanging type headphone which does not require a headband, and more specifically, relates to a headphone wherein the ear hanger arm is rotatably constructed via a rotary shaft portion eccentric with respect to the central axis of the headphone body portion, to thereby improve the wearing property of the headphone.
2. Background of the Invention
Recently, with advancement of the times of individuation centering on the youth, demands for a product whose design is regarded as important are increasing even in the headphone industry. In a-case of an ear-hanging type headphone, there is a strong demand for one having fashionability for the outdoor use, not having an image regarding function as important, such as conventional ones used in indoors for guidance in museums or the like, or used in international conferences or the like. However, in the outdoor use, it is also important, in view of safety, that the headphone can be quickly removed and mounted, for example, when the user changes a train or the like.
Here, one example of a conventional ear-hanging type headphone is shown in FIG. 14. A speaker unit (not shown) is built in a headphone housing 30, and one side of the headphone housing 30 is a sound production section side to which an ear cushion 31 is attached. An ear hanger arm 32 is connected by a fixed part 33 to the back side of the headphone housing 30, bent to a shape wrapped around the ear, and arranged on the front side of the ear cushion 31. The ear hanger arm 32 is made of a plastic molding material, and made detachable with respect to the ear cushion 31, utilizing an elastic deformation force thereof. Reference symbol 34 denotes a code pulled out from the headphone housing 30.
The above-described ear-hanging type headphone is mounted as shown in FIG. 15, in such a manner that the ear hanger arm 32 is hang on the ear with the ear hanger arm 32 being bent in a direction away from the ear cushion 31, to thereby support the dead weight of the headphone by the ear hanger arm 32, and the ear portion xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d is pressed on both sides of the ear hanger arm 32 and the ear cushion 31.
FIG. 16 to FIG. 18 show another example of the conventional ear-hanging type headphone. This headphone is constructed such that the ear hanger arm 36 is rotatable about a supporting point 37 with respect to the headphone housing 35, and located on the front side of the ear cushion 38, and the ear hanger arm 36 is spring-energized toward the ear cushion 38 side by means of a spring member (not shown) provided in the supporting point 37.
FIG. 19 to FIG. 21 also show an example in which the fitting angle of the supporting point 37 of the ear hanger arm 36 with respect to the headphone housing 35 is different from that of the headphone shown in the above-described FIG. 16 to FIG. 18.
FIG. 22 also shows another example of the conventional ear-hanging type headphone. This headphone is constructed such that an annular ear-hanging section 39 in a longitudinally elliptic shape along the shape of the ear portion and a ring-shaped holding section 40 in which the headphone housing is held are integrally formed by a plastic molding material, and a headphone housing 41 having a built-in speaker unit is held in the holding section 40 with the sound production section being inside. The holding section 40 is protruded stepwise towards this side with respect to the annular ear-hanging section 39, so that a gap xe2x80x9cgxe2x80x9d is produced vertically between the annular ear-hanging section 39 and the holding section 40.
The ear-hanging type headphone constructed as described above is mounted in such a manner that the annular ear-hanging section 39 is supported by the ear portion by inserting the ear portion into the gap xe2x80x9cgxe2x80x9d in the direction of an arrow, to give the insertion fitted condition of the headphone.
The insertion fitting operation of the headphone shown in FIG. 14 has a problem in that insertion fitting of the headphone is troublesome, since it is insertion fitted such that the headphone housing 30 is held by one hand, and while widening the ear hanger arm 32 by the other hand so as to alienate it from the headphone housing 30, the ear portion is inserted into the gap produced between them so as to be pressed on both sides. Moreover, the gap after completion of the headphone insertion fitting is required to be set narrow so as to give an initial load, taking into consideration the flexion of the ear hanger arm 32 due to the dead weight of the headphone. With such a structure, the gap is narrow on the side of the fixed part 33 of the ear hanger arm 32, and the gap becomes large on the tip end side, and hence, the ear portion inserted on the fixed part 33 side is pressed and becomes sore. As a result, there is a problem in long time use.
The headphone shown in FIG. 16 can uniformly hold the ear portion only in a part where the ear hanger arm 36 is parallel to the headphone housing 35, and as with the case of the headphone shown in FIG. 14, the gap is narrow on the supporting point 37 side of the ear hanger arm 36, and the gap becomes large on the tip end side. Therefore, for example, when a headphone having a standard size L in the distance from the supporting point 37 to the bending portion of the ear hanger arm 36, as shown in FIG. 17, is mounted on a large ear, the ear portion inserted on the supporting point 37 side is pressed and pain easily occurs. Moreover, when a headphone having a size L1 for large ears in the distance from the supporting point 37 to the bending portion of the ear hanger arm 36, as shown in FIG. 18, is mounted on a small ear, a gap is formed between the headphone housing 35 and the supporting point 37. As a result, there is a problem in that the headphone housing 35 does not come into intimate contact with the ear portion, causing sound leakage and decrease in the tone quality.
Even in a case of the headphone shown in FIG. 19, the gap is narrow on the supporting point 37 side of the ear hanger arm 36, and the gap becomes widely open on the tip end side, as shown in FIG. 20, when a headphone having a standard size L in the distance from the supporting point 37 to the bending portion of the ear hanger arm 36 is mounted on a large ear, as with the case of FIG. 16, the ear portion inserted on the supporting point 37 side is pressed and pain easily occurs. Moreover, when a headphone having a size L1 for large ears in the distance from the supporting point 37 to the bending portion of the ear hanger arm 36, as shown in FIG. 21, is mounted on a small ear, a wide gap is formed between the headphone housing 35 and the supporting point 37. As a result, there is a problem in that the headphone housing 35 does not come into intimate contact with the ear portion, causing sound leakage and decrease in the tone quality.
On the other hand, with the headphone shown in FIG. 22, the gap xe2x80x9cgxe2x80x9d between the annular ear-hanging section 39 and the holding section 40 is a gap which the ear portion can go through. Therefore, in the state that the headphone is inserted and fitted, there are such problems that the headphone housing 41 does not come into intimate contact with the ear portion, causing sound leakage and decrease in the tone quality, or insertion fitting becomes unstable, and headphone is easily dropped.
The present invention is for solving the above-described problems, and it is an object of the present invention to obtain an ear-hanging type headphone wherein insertion fitting operation of the headphone is quite easy, and insertion-fitting followingness of the headphone to the ear portion is increased without having any problem in long time use.
In order to achieve the above-described object, the headphone according to the present invention is constructed such that a rotation shaft portion is rotatably provided in a position eccentric within 45 degrees with respect to the center of the headphone body portion on the back side of the housing section, and an ear hanger arm portion is fitted to the rotation shaft portion.
According to the headphone constructed in this manner, the ear hanger arm portion can perform an operation alienating from the headphone body portion helically and in parallel therewith, by rotating the ear hanger arm portion about the rotation shaft portion. Therefore, in a state with the ear hanger arm portion being turned, the ear hanger arm portion is hang on the ear portion, and thereafter inversely rotated, to thereby uniformly press the ear portion on both sides of the ear hanger arm portion and the headphone body portion, with a movement of the ear hanger arm portion approaching the headphone body portion side in parallel therewith, and at the same time, the headphone body portion comes into intimate contact with the ear portion, to give a retention state of the headphone. When the headphone is removed, the ear hanger arm is turned in the direction to be alienated from the headphone body portion in parallel. Thereafter, the ear hanger arm can be removed by pulling up from the ear portion.